


Peter Pan (ouat) x Reader - A Little Fall Of Rain

by Writingpug



Category: Les Miserables, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: ABC, Eponine - Freeform, F/M, Les Mis - Freeform, marius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: Pirates arrive at Neverland and Pan declares war, but you make a terrible mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back again with another Les Miserables inspired story. It is really similar to my Mr. Gold story, but I still decided to write this one.
> 
> I used the song "A little fall of rain" that Marius and Eponine sing in the musical at the end of this story. It's recommendable to listen to it before or as you read the part (when Peter begins with bloody hell) since it might not make any sense if you read it as if they weren't singing. The link to my preferable version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aW8Cpwy3_s
> 
> I did change a few parts of the lyrics so it would fit Peter's character a bit more, but not too much.

You stumbled through the forest as fast as you possibly could. Your hands pressed the hem of your coat closed to hide the wounds you’d received minutes ago. Did Peter and the Lost Boys tell you about the situation? Yes. Did they also tell you to not go near it at any time? Yes. Did that stop you from going? Of course not.

A few days ago, a group of pirates appeared on the Neversea and stranded on the island. After he discovered them, Peter decided to pay the unwanted arrivals a visit to find out what they were doing here. They claimed to have accidentally been teleported to the wrong realm and said they needed a few days to work out a plan to get off the island. Peter wasn’t planning on letting them leave the island as no one leaves without his permission, but since he thought it would be quite entertaining, he let them remain on Neverland for the time being as they most likely wouldn’t last a few days here. He kept a close eye on the group as he expected to find their corpses anytime soon, but after following them for a few days, he discovered the real reason why they came to the island. As two crewmembers thought no one was listening, Peter watched as they discusses their captain’s plan to take over Neverland and kill off all its inhabitants. Not liking being lied to, Peter killed off the two pirates and returned to the camp where he told us to prepare for war. Everyone immediately started making weapons, preparing traps and think of ways to outsmart the pirates. You were about to start preparing yourself when Peter walked over to you.

 

“Do you have a moment love?” You nodded and followed him. He placed his hand around your waist as he led you to his tent and held the cloth up for you to enter. After Peter went in, you turned around to see he held a far more serious look in his face way than usual.

 

“Tomorrow night, when we leave to hunt down the intruders, I want you to stay here.” Your dropped your jaw in disbelieve. How could he say that after everything that happened? You took part in every adventure the boys went on, but now that some silly pirates showed up, you weren’t allowed to?

 

“What?! Why?!”

 

“It’s too dangerous. These pirates are skilled and will kill everyone who gets in their way.” You crossed your arms and glared into his green orbs. He let out an irritated sigh before grabbing your arm and pulling you further into the room, making sure no one could hear the conversation.

 

“Of course we’ll win this fight, but I can’t guarantee everyone’s safety. Not everyone may return to the camp and I don’t want you to be one of them.” His eyes were deeply focussed onto yours and his eyebrows increased the power of his fierce look. Still, you weren’t ready to give up yet.

 

“I know how to fight, Peter. Please just let me come with you.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you (Y/n).” There was an awkward silence. You didn’t want to respond as you were still upset about the fact that you couldn’t join the fight, but you didn’t want to hurt Peter either. You’d do anything for him, even if that meant staying behind while the others went to battle.

 

“Promise me you’ll stay here.” He spoke with a stern look. You sighed.

 

“I promise.”

 

The next day everyone started preparing for the war that was about to begin. You tagged along with Peter throughout the morning before he gathered the group and explained the plan.

 

“Alright boys and girl, after sunset we’ll pay our uninvited guests a visit they will not forget. It’s important to stay sharp and follow my commands. Therefore, no one is allowed to leave camp unless I say so.” Whilst saying the last sentence, he gazed over to you. You sighed and rolled your eyes before he continued.

 

“All boys under 14 will be using bow and arrow and shoot from their hiding spots in the trees while all boys age 14 and up will beat the pirates at the battleground. (Y/n) will stay behind to protect the camp in case some of our enemies show up. We’ll show them no one enters and takes over Neverland without a challenge.” The lost boys all started cheering before they continued preparing for the battle that was ahead of them. You walked over to Peter who just finished discussing something with Felix and turned as you neared him. He pulled a devilish smile as you stopped in front of him and crossed your arms in front of you.

 

“I’m impressed.” You teased.

 

“What, by my good looks?” You rolled your eyes and Peter started to laugh.

 

“O come on, I know you love it.” You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him as he mimicked your actions.

 

“Don’t you have a war to prepare?” You said softly.

 

“Pan.” The two of you turned your heads to Felix who was standing a few feet away. He had a serious look on his face, telling you he wasn’t here for a jolly chat. Peter let go of you and smirked.

 

“What’s the news Felix?”

 

“We need your opinion on where we should place our traps.” Felix said without moving even the tiniest bit. Peter nodded and turned to you with a wink before following Felix.

You walked away and thought of an activity to help you spend your time. Now that everyone was busy preparing themselves, there wasn’t that much for you to do. As you walked through the camp, you looked over at the entrance of the forest. The Pirates were probably at the beach where their ship washed ashore. You were curious if the pirates knew about the war that was going to take place this evening.

 

That’s when an idea struck you. You looked around to find out everyone was minding their own business, meaning no one was watching you. If Peter were to know about the Pirates’ plans, it would definitely give the Lost Boys an advantage tonight. Even though you were told to not leave the camp, going on a short trip to investigate the enemy and return as soon as possible wouldn’t hurt a fly, right? After making sure no one was watching you, you sneaked out of camp and made way to the shore. It took a little longer than expected since Peter was the only one who knew the Pirates’ location, but you finally noticed a big ship ahead which was stranded on the beach. You neared it through the forest and quickly hid behind a bush before watching as the pirates were sharpening their swords.

 

“Get those swords clean an’ sharp lads! Everything needs to be ready as we invade their camp tomorrow!” A man yelled who was wearing a long, heavy coat and you assumed he was the captain of the ship. He kicked one of the pirates, who lost his balance and fell with his face in the sand, as he walked through the group.

 

“Those children will be screamin’ for their parents as we show ‘em the real power of a pirate!” He kept hitting a few more pirates as he continued mumbling about how they were going to get rid of us and takeover Neverland once and for all. They all laughed and cheered at the captain’s statement, some even dropped themselves on their back and wrapped their arms around their waist whilst laughing. You watched as the crew drove to madness until..

 

“There’s a girl hiding in the bushes!”

 

Your breath got caught up in your throat as you turned your eyes towards the pirate who stood a few feet away from the group and signed directly towards your hiding spot. You slowly rose onto your feet and watched as the crew looked at you, most of them caught by surprise.

 

“Don’t let her get away!” Your eyes widened as everyone immediately grabbed their nearby weapon and pointed at you. You heard multiple gunshots and tried to dodge it by turning to the side and run away. As you turned, an inhumanly amount of pain hit your chest and you fell down on your knee, grunting in pain as the multiple shot wounds started to sting intensively. Knowing they’d only hurt you even more if you remained on the ground, you hurriedly got onto your feet and ran away as fast as possible. As you ran, you heard multiple cries and another couple of shots coming from behind you which, thank heavens, missed their target as you fled into the familiar jungle. The voices slowly dimmed as the last thing you heard was their captain telling them to hold fire.

 

“Let her be! She’ll probably not make it halfway through the forest, let alone back to her group!” You dared not to look behind as you feared some might be chasing you. You grabbed the hems of your coat and pressed them together firmly to keep the view of the blooded battlefield on your chest from your sight.

 

You had to get back to Peter.

 

It took a long time before you neared the camp. The sun was already setting, giving the island a more flaming and mischievous look, and soon the boys would leave and make way to the beach. Your body was getting exhausted from the pain and the running and your speed decreased intensively until you were walking by the time you reached camp. Everyone was busy gathering their last equipment and hurriedly walked from one side of the camp to the other. Peter was standing in the middle, making sure everyone wasn’t making any mistakes and watched with Felix as a couple of older lost boys did some last minute practice. Felix seemed uninterested in the training and looked away until his eyes, which turned from boredom to concern in one second, met yours.

 

“Pan.” He said loudly. Peter looked at him with a questioning gaze and followed his eyes until he too met yours. His gaze widened and everything went silent as you noticed everyone had stopped their actions and watched you as you stumbled past the tents. Peter signed everyone to leave and walked over to you when the Lost Boys had disappeared, grabbing your arms firmly as he reached you.

“Bloody hell, what are you doing! (Y/n), have you no fear? I told you not to go there! Why didn’t you stay here?” He released your arms and checked the surroundings to make sure no one was watching.

You placed your hand on his chest while the other one kept your coat shut and looked into his green eyes. "Wanted to help, so I left. I saw the pirates at the shore. They will strike tomorrow.. I-I don't think I can stand anymore..." Your feet collapsed underneath you and you crashed into Peter's chest. He caught you in his arms and the both of you slid down onto the ground.

"(Y/N), what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair." He brushed his hand through your hair and a stray of blood left its mark on his hand.

"(Y/n) you're hurt! You need some help-" He noticed your hand which held your coat closed and removed it. He swung the coat open and a wave of worry and fear washed over his face. 

"Oh God, it's everywhere!" You looked down and noticed your whole shirt was soaked in your blood. Peter desperately started looking around and called for Felix. Within a few seconds he appeared from the jungle and looked at Pan while keeping his head low.

"Get water from the spring!" Felix nodded and left the area. Peter watched as Felix left and turned his face to you when you weakly grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Don't you fret, my dear Peter Pan. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Your hand trilled as you placed it on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his face burn against your cold skin.

"You're here. That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow." You became light headed and you felt like you were about to faint when Peter pressed your back against his chest firmly, keeping you awake.

“But you will live (Y/n), dear God above. Felix will be here soon, just hold on love.” 

“Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me.” He pulled you into a tight hug and you clenched onto his arm, enjoying every last moment of him. You wished this moment would last forever, that you could remain in his embrace for eternity while everything around you would stop. Peter rested his chin on your temple as you noticed his shaking breathing underneath the whispering.

“You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. Please, don’t desert me now…”

“The rain can’t hurt me now. This rain will wash away what’s past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I’ll sleep in your embrace at last!”

“No-“

“The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear and I’m at rest.” You looked up to see Peter was fighting hard to hold back his emotions. His eyes started to tear up as they shot his concern straight into your orbs. 

You furrowed.“A breath away from where you are… I’ve come home from so far.” You felt a shot of pain through your chest and took a sharp breath. Peter pressed you firmly against him.

“So don’t you fret, my dear Peter pan. I don’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardy hurt me now.”

“I’m here.”

You smiled. “T-that’s all I need t-to know.” You said before weakly placing your hand back onto his cheek. 

“And you will keep me safe… And you will keep me close… And rain..”

“And rain.” Peter whispered as tears rolled down his face.

“W-will make the flowers.-“ You both said. You tried with all the energy you had left to lift yourself up to close the gap between you and Peter. You both closed your eyes as you neared him but right before your lips could touch, your body fell back onto his lap and relaxed. You dwelled off into a never ending sleep, leaving Peter alone with your lifeless body as you heard his voice one last time.

“…Grow.”


End file.
